The invention relates to a device for electric connection between a power supply connection of a portable receiver and a DC power source, housed in an insulating case and comprising:                a first connector arranged at the end of the power supply connection and designed to be electrically connected to a second connector securedly attached to the case of the power source,        and means for guiding in translation for centring the connectors in the plug-in direction.        